Conventional electronic circuits that are used to output a reference are well known. One such type of circuit which adds a voltage having a negative voltage dependency and a voltage having a positive voltage dependency to produce a reference voltage of a small temperature dependency is referred to as a bandgap circuit. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-11-95850 discloses an electronic circuit provided with a reference voltage output terminal between a control transistor and a bandgap circuit, having a feedback from the bandgap circuit that is provided to the control transistor.
According to JP-A-11-95850, through operation of the bandgap circuit, a reference voltage of a small temperature dependency is obtainable. In addition, because of the feedback from the bandgap circuit to the control transistor, a reference voltage having reduced power supply voltage dependency is obtainable. However, even in a case such as is disclosed in JP-A-11-95850, the suppression of temperature dependency and power supply voltage dependency of the reference voltage is not sufficient for many applications.